High heels and hollows
by punk lolita23
Summary: Long legs, shapely hips and small waist is the body any girl would dream to have only problem is toshiro isn't suppose to have this kind of body or be a girl for that matter. How is he gonna cope and find a way turn back to normal? genderbending, yaoi.
1. Fairies Introductions

Prologue-

Up in the sky, high above the heavens their exist a place where creatures embellishing your inner desire come to life. Small little women with unique gossamer wings that reflect multitude of colors in the light of the sun and bodies that sparkle like gems in the sun. flying high, unsen by the naked eye these creatures materilize our greatest desires making your that we always have a smile on our face. A school where these creatures will learn the proper way to cast smells, read hearts and manifest our truest wants. Today is the day where all the fledgings take their final intitiation test to become full fledge fairy. This is Hano mahou negai and WE'LL GRANT YOU YOUR DEISRES!

Bright green sparkles flew through the sky, coloring the air emerald color. A petite girl with long green hair tied in a messy bun with bangs framing her face dashed through the azure sky, flying into some clouds while doing so. She had small heart shaped wings that was spit down the middle to allow air to go through and were cyan and chartreuse in colors. An expression of absolute fear on her face. She looked behind her and gasped.

"Isn't this awesome?" another fairy exclaimed bouncing and flipping through the clouds. The bells on her hat jingled merrily as she did. A large grin painted on her face as she rushed over to her partner. She had three sets of wings that were oddly shaped like pins that flared out a the tips with right pink and red dots on the end.

"How is this awesome?" the green haired fairy screamed frantically her name was Milo and she found it very odd for her friend to be smiling at a time like this, especially when they was being chased by a large greyish monster that kept trying to attack at them.

Milo watched her friend pull out what looked like a simple white stick and pointed towards the sky. She then began to spin the stick above her head. Red and pink sparkles flew out from the stick as it started glowing and changed shape. It became smaller and thicker at the bottom with a narrow circular/diamond shaped top resembling some type of bowling pin. Three dots decorated the sides and a ring made of pure light could be seen floating around it. KusuKusu caught he pins and started juggling them, "KusuKusu the fairy of selfless comedy is here!" an explosion of colors appeared along with a tearshaped mark and cresent shaped mark below both eye.

Throwing the stick in the air and pivoting on the tips of her toes, she winked and made a face at whoever might had been watching and yelled, " KusuKusu, Denonation guffaw!" she then proceeded to throw the pins to the monster which made a noise that oddly sounded like laughter and hit dead on.

KusuKusu watched as the monster began to tremble, it's body began to break down into spirit particles a large red star shaped tatoo appeared on the ivory mask and it cracked in half. The monster roared then vanished.

Flying over to her friend, Milo whacked her over head with her own stick. KusuKusu rubbed her head and looked over at milo, confusion scribbled all over her face. She flipped and spun around side in the air before landing and bowed down, removing her hat while doing so, revealing honey colored tresses that trailed pass her shoulders. Her honey gold eyes glimmered with ecstasy.

"That was fun!"

Milo shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. She then looked down to the strange place below , if she could recall correctly it was called a town and big, wingless creatures known as humans lived there. The town had named but she just couldn't think of it at the moment.

"Look we're here."

KusuKusu flew beside her friend and grinned, "Kurakara town YEAH!"

Milo looked over and smiled as she embraced her friend in a hug. Knowing that they wouldn't see each other in a while or at a least one week if everything went right.

"Aww, I'm gonna miss ya." KusuKusu said as she broke the embrace, milo nodded and gave her companion the biggest smile she could, " Me too, Me too!"

The two the flew downward, spiraling around each other creating a pink, red, cyan and emerald vortex of color that everyone could see. Spiraling and dancing around one another before flying of there separate ways leaving streams of their respectable colors behind them.

"Yay!Yahoo!Yipee!" milo exclaimed twirling and flipping in the air a few times . "I'm here! I'm here!" she pulled out her own stick and threw in the air, the stick spun three times changing it shape as it did, the tip grew three points at the top and two close to side resembling a stwr though it was hollow on the inside with a white translucent gem that seem to float in it. The stick was now a bronze color and had emerald and cyan stripes on the side. Milo caught in her left hand and struck a pose as she pointed towards whoever saw her.

"Milo the fairy of selfless desires has arrived!", an explosion of colors appeared behind her when she did this along with a bronze tiara with a small gem in the hollow middle appeared between her bangs.

End, prologue. Like or dislike your honesty is appriciated the real characters will appear soon. I didn't want milo to be lonely so I gave her a friend, the fairy of selfless comedy KusuKusu. The school name means school of magic and desires. I apprciate whatever you have to say.


	2. First test

Chapter one

'Wow' thought Milo as she gazed at her surroundings in awe. She then pulled out a small notebook decorated with stars colored cyan and chartreuse. Flipping through a few pages she found the page she needed.

_RULES _

_RULE NUMBER ONE: ALWAYS HAVE YOUR SEALS PRESENCE THIS IS VERY CRUCIAL AS TO NOT DISTURB THE NATURAL BALANCE OF OUR TWO WORLDS._

_RULE NUMBER TWO: NEVER TRY TO FORCE A HUMAN TO BELIEVE IN YOUR EXISTANCE_

_RULE NUMBER THREE: ALWAYS EXPLAIN TO HUMAN WHAT KIND OF FAIRY YOU ARE AND YOUR ABILITIES_

_RULE NUMBER FOUR: ALWAYS MAKE YOU'RE THE HUMAN WHO WISH YOU ARE GOING TO GRANT IS PURE MEAING THAT THE WISH ISN'T ILL-MANNERED OR SPITEFUL_

_RULE NUMBER FIVE: NEVER ASK TO BORROW ANOTHER FAIRIES' POWER UNLESS YOU HAVE THEIR PERMISSION OR ALL PARTNERS WITH ONE ANOTHER._

_LAST BUT NOT LEAST THE MOST IMPORTANT RULE OF ALL: NEVER GRANT A WISH YOU KNOW YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO REVERSE. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT BECAUSE IF A FAIRY GRANTS A WRONG WISH THEN SHE WILL TURN INTO MAHOU SUIHOU._

Milo shivered at the last rules, she didn't want to become a pile of bright green bubbles it won't look pretty. Putting her notebook back into the star shaped pocket on her dress. She then fixed her crown on her head and pulled out another item from her pocket. It was a small black choker with a forest green oval shaped gemstone in the middle, she put it around her neck and she started glowing. This lasted for a few moments before it resided.

'Sealer, check.'

Looking around for potential bondees(humans who are bonded to fairies by a certain goal) she then flew towards a nearby school where some kids were walking towards.

"Kurakara high school." Milo flapped her wings a few times and glided through the sky gracefully , feeling the slits in her wings allowing her to pick up speed. A few strands came loose from her bun flowing behind her like a emerald river, long and wavy. Pulling back slightly Milo landed right in front of a window, peeking inside.

'So that's what humans look like.' She thought as she gazed at the, they all had such dark hair colors save for five other students. They all seem happy, conversing with one another about random things. Some of them seem brooding and scowled a lot. They all wore the same style uniform though some opted to wear light yellow vest as opposed to the gray jackets other wore.

Milo then noticed then noticed that the teacher had walked in, she was pretty with her short auburn colored hair with bangs that framed her face, her pale blue eyes hidden behind brown wired frame glasses and skin the same color as her favorite chocolate bar, she probably as sweet as the chocolate too. Noticing that window on the opposite side was open slightly, just a crack Milo decided that it wouldn't hurt to go inside.

Rangiku Matsumoto stared at the auburn haired female in front of the class, she looked much to young to be a teacher and yet she had a strong wise look in her eyes that showed she had years of experience teaching and knew what she was doing. Prompting her hands under her chin she vaguely wonders how her captain and the others could sit through this for seven hours.

Looking over to her left she spotted a something unusual in the sky. A cyan, fuchsia, chartreuse and vermilion spiral twisting around like a double helix. It glowed brightly and seems to have a mind of its own. Ice blue eyes gazed in awe and immediately turn around and tapped Orihime's shoulders.

"Yes, Matsumoto san?" the younger girl asked her friend who had an ecstatic look on her face. "Look." She pointed outside to the four color double helix vortex. Orihime gasped in awe as a large upbeat grin grew on her face.

"SUGOI!"

A few other students turned their heads to see what she was looking at. A few had confused looks on their face and started whispering to one another. Some of them mainly the girls had the same look on their face as Orihime and Rangiku.

The boys however looked pretty impressed although some complain on how feminine the colors were and kept trying to guess how it had form.

"What do you think made it?" Uryu asked pushing his glasses up towards the bridge of his nose. He then turned around to see that Ms. Kanno had yet to say anything about them getting out their seats without permission; he also noticed a slightly green hue in her eyes giving them a pale turquoise shade.

Ichigo sighed before looking towards rukia who eyes were sparkling like diamonds at the vortex. She seemed to be in love with the colors almost drawn to it. She wasn't the only drawn to it. a black tear began to grow through the sky, glowing red eyes pierced out. Suddenly hollows emerged from the rip, they all the same appearance white spikes around their necks, large holes in their stomachs and pointed nose mask. They roared in anger and started heading towards the vortex.

"Meno grandes," Rukia said her amethyst colored eyes no serious, "Ichigo." The carrot top nodded and press the brown bade to his chest, he watched out the corner of his eyes the other place round green pills in their mouth and emerges into their shihakushou.

Meanwhiles the menos started to or atleast try to eat the vortex, a vermillion glow surrounded their body and they suddenly started transforming.

"W what are those things?" Milo asked herself. Gazing at the monsters with a fearful expression on her face. She trembled slightly as she noticed the monsters heading straight towards the portal she and KusuKusu had made.

"Oh no." she whispered as flew off towards the portal knowing what would happen if they got in it.

End chapter one

I hope I'm not going to fast. I'm trying to make it so they don't meet milo to fast. The vortex is a portal back to their school and a power amplifer. It can increase the power of whoever touches. Thanks for the review I appreciate it.


	3. Reality

Chapter three

Milo watched the fight from a safe distant, the sound of metal and blood splattering was unbecoming to her. She frowned as she saw that the people in black robes were losing.

'Their powers are increased because they touch the portal and if they aren't defeated soon…' Milo shuddered at the thought and put two fingers on the gem in her crown and pressed it. The gem started glowing.

"Milo's selfless throbbing beam!" as soon as the words left Milo's mouth a burst of green energy left the crown and was shot in the hollow's direction. The hollow disappeared in a poof of black smoke. Surprising those who currently been encaged in combat.

"Yes!"

The portal started to spin faster becoming a mix array of colors. The hollow that had touched it started breaking a part, roaring in pain as it did so then vanished. Milo cheered herself on happily. Dancing and singing merrily.

"I did it! I did it! I did it!" she flipped, leaped and twirl into the air, eyes close as a large smile was present on her face. As she was celebrating she thought of it to be a good idea to check up on those guys, they didn't look to well.

Ichigo and the others all stood flabbergasted at what had just happened. One moment for approximately 10 minutes they were two Gillian classed hollows who spontaneously transformed into adjuchas and in a blink of an eye they just poofed, disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?" Renji asked looking around the area. Rukia whose expression was serious looked at the direction where the energy came from, her eyes widen at what she saw.

"Guys look-"

"Are you okay?" Milo asked staring at Rukia in concern. She flew around the dark haired girl searching for any injury and smiled when she saw their weren't any. "Good you're not hurt!"

Rukia raised one hand and pointed accusingly, a smile slowly spreading on her face, " Y You're a –"

Milo nodded and pulled out her wand and pun it around, "You're absolutely right on the number! I'm Milo the fairy of selfless desires." The background behind her turned cyan and chartreuse and was decorated with hearts and swirls.

Rukia and Rangiku grinned happily as they began showering Milo with compliments telling her how cute she was. Milo blushed and told them how amazing and pretty they were.

"Hey?" Milo called out to the males specifically the small scowling white haired male. She shivered as she gazed into those pretty turquoise orbs that remained her so much of ice, she felt the temperature around her drop drastically.

"What are you guys?" she asked cocking her head to the side and placed a finger in her mouth.

"We're shinigamis." Toshiro answered calmly.

Milo nodded and flew over toward him, "that's amazing!" she exclaimed jumping up in down. "What do you guys do? I can grant wishes as long as their selfless and for a good cause."

Ichigo raised a brow, "So you grant wishes?"

Milo nodded and turned towards Ichigo, "would you like to make a wish?". Not saying anything Ichigo shunpoed over and picked her up. Milo was feeling Ichigo's palm and comparing it to the feel of her own. "You have course hands." She stated earning a scowl from the already scowling shinigami who whispered something in her ear.

Milo stared at the carrot top in shock, "Really?".

"Yeah unless it's something you can't_"

Milo interrupted him, "I can do it but I don't know what or how-" she stopped in mid sentence as she thought about it for a moment. Ever since she arrived here, the happiest, cheerfulness, ecstatic people she seen had been women, ladies, young girls, females. They always had smiles on their face or sounded jovial. Sure some of them seem somber and depressed but that was only just a handful. A zealous smile grew on her face as she nodded.

"I can do that easily!" Milo then turned towards the others, "do you all have a wish as well?"

Everyone looked at one another and Rangiku was the first to speak, " I wish that Captain Hitsugaya was a bit happier!"

Toshiro stared wide eyed at his lieutenant. Ikkaku smirked, "it would be nice to see you with a different expression on your face for once.", Toshiro frowned, " and it be nice to see you to something beside fight once in a while.

Milo shook her head and tapped Rukia's shoulders, "I'm gonna go find my friend she's gonna find aly she should me here too!" with that said she flew away, Rukia called after her, " whose aly?"

Milo turned around still moving, " someone who can help me grant y'all wish!"

End of this chapter. Sorry for not updating for sometime. Your reviews are appreciated.


	4. Aly appears! A wish come true!

Chapter four

Aly was busy shooting beans of black and white energy at unsuspecting humans. Chuckling gleefully as people stared up in confusion wondering where the light came from.

"Hey Aly!" milo called out flying towards the black and white haired fairy. Aly was the fairy of switch, she could change a person's personalities even gender. Her hair was white on one side in a spiky pigtail while black on the other and in corkscrew pigtail. She had one black eye and one silver eye. Her outfit was unusual too- she wore a half white half black top that was longer in the back and short in the front attached to a skirt that was long on the left side and stitched to resemble pants and frilly and lacy on the right and Mary Jane shoes.

"Hey milo. What ya need?"

Milo stopped in front of her, "need? What makes you think I need anything-"

"Because you or anyone else come by when they need something." Aly finished, her smile faded slightly when she said this. Milo winced and rubbed the back of her head. "I'm sorry."

Aly waved her hand dismissively, "that's alright. So what ya need?"

Thinking about for a moment Milo beamed as she grabbed the tattered black sleeve of her friend's dress, "come on I'll show ya."

Rukia opened Ichigo's bedroom window open when she had heard a tiny knock on the glass followed by glass shattering. Milo was scowling at the fairy next to her who giggled mischievously.

"Aly!"

"What?" aly asked innocently she looked up at Rukia for a moment and cocked her head to the side, "where is he?" her voice soft and commanding. Rukia was slightly taken back by the black and white fairy's attitude.

Rukia went to get Captain Hitsugaya who was still arguing with Renji, Ikkaku, Yumechika and Ichigo half winning half losing. The air around them had dropped significantly lower those who weren't arguing shivered slightly.

"Are you Toshiro?" aly questioned flying between the four males at least it was four for now.

Toshiro stared at the punkish/classy looking fairy. Her wings were as weird as her looks, one wing was black and feathery while the other was white and demonic, and both seem to flap slightly to keep her airborne.

"Yes."

Aly looked up and down examined him before smiling.

"What happened to you Milo?" Renji asked the green fairy who looked at him with her thinking expression before answering with a smile." I was granting believers' wishes!" she gushed

"Believers?" Orihime looked a bit confused. Milo opened her mouth to answer but aly beat her to it, "people who believe in what cannot be explain."

Pulling out a vial of black and white powder she dumped some on her hand and some onto Milo's. She then turned to the rest of the people in the room smiled at them before shouting.

"Scram! Beat it! Leave Milo, me and the kid alone!"

Everyone frowned in disappointment as they left the three alone. When they (Aly and Milo) heard the door click both immediately started flying in circles around toshiro who looked aggravated and a bit confused, "what the hell are you-" he was interrupted when he felt something blow in his face.

Milo who was flying left smiled while Aly who was flying right was mumbling something only Milo could hear. They threw more of Aly's dust onto Toshiro until he was covered from head to toe. Teal eyes glared at the two small girls in annoyance. Aly flew back and smirked, "I did my part now it's yours."

Milo nodded and pulled out her wand, sparkles came out when she did. Toshiro was starting to walk away when aly stopped him. "Let go of me!" he exclaimed trying to shake the fairy of his hakama's cloth. Aly looked up at him and smiled mischievously, "Make me Yuki Hime."

A brow twitched in anger as toshiro started shaking his leg harder causing aly to scream in excitement and maybe a little fear. Milo took this opportunity to say the chant that'll make the wish become a reality.

"Pure and untainted like heavenly lights. Their selfless desires you'll become reality by morning lights. To bring him a smile without having to twirl," she giggled at the last part she was about she was getting ready to say, "Turn the snowflake into a girl!" and threw green and gold powder over him.

"What?" toshiro shouted before he started to feel light headed and past out. A slight glow covered his body before it vanished entirely. Aly let go of his leg and went over to her green haired friend.

"A spell like that usually takes one night to become a reality so yeah."

Milo nodded and looked over to the door, "You guys can come back in now." Rangiku was the first one to enter her icy blue eyes widen she saw her captain past out.

"Captain!"

"Relax, he's just asleep." Aly reassured the Rangiku who sighed in relief. "Now we just wait in the morning for it to become reality."

Ikkaku looked out the window, "sounds like a plan to me." Yumechika went over to the two small girls, "just out curiosity what did you do to Captain Hitsugaya anyway."

Milo and aly both looked over at each other and giggled, "You'll have to wait when the birds start chirping to find out." Aly answered with a smirk before she vanished in swish of black and white smoke

That's the end of chapter four, sorry for not updating I had a lot on my plate but I got a computer at home and so I'll try to update more often tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as must as I enjoyed writing it. I tried to give aly a punk rock aristocrat thing if that makes any since if you were curious. Hope I'm not going too fast for you. Remember read, review and eat plenty of apples! Ciao ^^ 


	5. Surprising Morning!

Hi everybody. I want to thank all those who reviewed, saved and alerted by story on their page. It makes me feel special and honored. I like to thank these people in the following order in which I remember

4marauder- ^_^

Koro neko tenshi -^+^

Namda dono- ^*^

Useless knowledge- ^t^

Freya- ^V^

I would like to give a special thanks to Myomomo whose story twisted reality inspired me to write this story.

I would like it if some could beta my story. Just PMS me if you're up to it. Okay that's enough ranting let's get on with the story.

Chapter five

Pale eyelids twitched for shooting wide open revealing teal irises full of confusion. He felt funny- no funny was an understatement he felt strange. First thing was first though where was Matsumoto? He recognized that he was in Kurosaki's house in Ichigo's bedroom.

Scratching his head he noticed his hair felt longer and straighter. Looking at his hands he noticed that they were now smaller well smaller than they already were. Confused and a little nervous Toshiro looked around the room; something by or rather in the window caught his eye.

It was his reflection but it wasn't him. The person in the window had long gravity defying hair that framed a perfectly heart shaped face a pair of almond shaped eyes that had within them a beautiful shade and mixture of the color blue and green gazing back at him with the same expression. A pair of soft pink lips that looked as soft as they appeared. The person skin had a slight pink tint to it giving the ivory skin a rosy glow.

Looking around the room once more, Toshiro scowled while the other person (his reflection) pouted. He decided to get a closer look at the person in the window. The person remained still just like he was at the moment. Raising one hand he jumped when he saw the person had mimicked his exact action.

The light in Toshiro's eyes died momentarily as he pushed the window open. Looking up in the air at the fluffy white clouds he…

"!"

Downstairs in the Kurosaki kitchen everyone immediately jumped up in shock as they heard the earsplitting screech come from his room. Ichigo immediately got up from his seat and rushed towards where the scream came from.

"What happ- GAH!" he rubbed his face in pain as he looked up at whoever through whatever it was thrown at him. He didn't get a chance to see the person's face as more and more things which he would later find out to be shoes.

Throwing all every single shoe that Aly (who had appeared out of nowhere) created right at Kurosaki, some of them hitting the other spectators. Just as another shoe- a black ankle strap was about to be hurl in the orange haired shinigami's face- Toshiro stopped why? Because one his arms was getting tired and two even though he knew he was in the worst predicament he/she could ever be in he/she was still captain and should be behaving in the manner of a captain so he/she decided to calm down and sit on the steps quietly.

A couple of hours later

"Aw, captain you look so cute!" Rangiku squealed as she, Rukia and Orihime surrounded the now female white haired shinigami who was seething at Rangiku's compliment. They all had a long discussion about what happened and decided that a toshiro was go talk with rukia, Orihime and Rangiku since they were all females and well he was one to.

"I'm not cute!" he/she argued back pulling on the collar of the dress-(a violet flower print dress with folded down collar and pleated skirt) Rukia had offered him to wear.

"Actually you do look pretty cute." Rukia said, smiling sweetly, Orihime nodded her head in agreement, "yeah! You look almost like a little doll."

Toshiro groaned in annoyance, "I'm not supposed to be cute." He whispered loudly to himself, "I'm not even supposed to be_ this!" _

Rukia chuckled slightly, "I believe the word you're searching for is girl Captain Hitsugaya." Rukia reached out and placed a hand on his/her shoulders. "Look on the Brightside."

Toshiro looked at rukia for a moment, "like what?" he/she asked curious to know what the Brightside was to having your gender switch. Rukia pondered for a moment before answering, "You're taller."

Orihime came up with something as well, "we're the only ones who know about it."

"Nobody here will recognize you." Rangiku added with a smile on her face.

Toshiro had to admit they had point but still he didn't enjoy being a girl nor did he like it. "What if someone recognize me?"

"Then we'll just have to find a way to make you unrecognizable." Rangiku said, a mischievous grin curling across her face as she continued, "and there's only one way do to that." Rukia and Orihime got the message and smiled as well.

At the exact same time all three smiling females shouted gleefully right in front of Hitsugaya face

"SHOPPING!"

Okay, that's the end of this chapter. I don't particularly like this chapter but I wanted to get it done so hear it is! I hope its good enough and thanks for reading. Remember read, review and look up at the clouds. Ciao

Oh! I almost forgot I would like to thank the people who saved me on their alert list.

4marauder- ^^

Siren alpha^^

Un Tensazangetsu^^

Myomomo^^

You all rock and I truly appreciate your reviews, comments everything so as long as they're not flames. I'll try to make the next chapter better. Oh the reason milo needed another fairy(aly) help was she can't wishes to change the way people are or what they all-that's aly department since she's the fairy of change. So she had to get aly's help to turn toshiro into a girl since she's the only one who can do it. I hope that sort of clears things up for you. PEACE! ^t^


	6. Shopping and sizes, pt 1

Author's note- I forgot to mention early that the reason I kept saying he/she because I wasn't sure whether to prefer to Toshiro as a male or female but I think I'm going to refer to him _her _using feminine pronouns since ya know. Also milo and aly won't be in the next couple of chapters. Sorry if anyone like them. Anyway here's the next chapter

Chapter Six

Wow that was the only word that could describe the large outlet that everyone was standing in the middle of. KuraKara Mall was nothing compared to this. The stores, the building their was so many of them and they all had a designer name on them, Dolce and Gabbana, Baby, the stars shine bright, Malice Mizer , Angelic Pretty ,A+Lidel and more further ahead.

Rangiku was the first one to step away from the group. She looked around the lot when she saw a total stranger dressed in a baby pink dress with a large bow on the collar, short puffy sleeves , a bell shaped skirt with strawberry décor, pink Mary Jane and a frilly rectangular that was you guessed it pink. Ice blue eyes immediately lid up like Christmas lights.

"Excuse me?"

The girl turned a confused expression on her face which immediately turned to a smile a second later, "Yes?" the girl asked.

"Where did you get that dress from?"

The girl smiled and pointed to a store slightly to left a couple of feet from where they were standing, "I got from Angelic Pretty. I'm heading there right now I'll accompany you there." she offered. Rangiku beamed, "That'll be nice. Come on guys!"

As they walked which was for ten minutes the girl told them that her name was Mimi and that her dress was sweet Lolita inspired and told them that the place they was going to specializes in sweet, pastel, flowery clothing. Rangiku smile widen at this as she turned to her captain who looked mortified and was slowly backing away from the red head woman herself bumping into the third and fifth seat member of squad eleven.

"I'm not going." Toshiro stated, fingers curled into a fist as she stood just half of foot away

Mimi cocked her head to the side seeing that the snow haired girl didn't want to go to the store she decided to intervene and offered her hand out, "I'll help you pick out a dress and an outfit if you like." She sounded sincere. Toshiro sighed a bit dramatically and grabbed Mimi's hand with her left, Rangiku grabbed the right.

(In the store)

Toshiro grimaced as they entered the store. It was just as Mimi described it, nothing but pastel, flowers and other frilly girly clothing and accessories.

Mimi noticed too and smiled, "if you don't like sweet Lolita then you could try gothic." She suggested. Toshiro looked back at the others, "or we could just go home and pretend everything is normal." Rangiku pouted, "Aw captain."

Looking down at her kitty watch Mimi gasped, "It's almost two thirty! I'm going to be late. It was nice talking to you." With that she left running-skipping more or less to her job. The gang wandered around the store with Toshiro-who still didn't want to try on any clothes, was just standing in her usual place and jumped when she felt something be tied onto her head. Toshiro growled as she reached up to take whatever was in her head out when Rangiku grabbed her wrist.

"What do you think Yumechika?" the buxom lieutenant asked.

Yumechika looked at toshiro up and down then around the store. "The colors nice Rangiku but it doesn't suit her coloring." Rukia who looked a bit lost slowly nodded her head, "the color of the bow is too light and so is Captain Hitsugaya hair it'll be impossible to tell whether he's wearing it or not." He continued.

Rangiku sighed and removed what Toshiro now saw to be a canary yellow ribbon. Toshiro tapped her feet impatiently as she slowly backed away from the group.

"Do you need any help?" a honey haired woman asked, her hazel eyes was watching the door.

Rangiku smiled as she approached the woman, "Do you happen to know what our friend will look good in?" The saleswoman smiled, "I might have an idea on what would suit her."

Rangiku smiled sweetly and excitedly, "Thank you." The saleswoman nodded, "Your welcome now where is she?" Rangiku smiled once more, "she's right…"

Rangiku looked to see her captain gone from her spot, the ribbon on the floor. "Where did she?" she asked herself. The saleswoman smile faded a bit, "Your friend left a few minutes ago." She said as she walked back up to the register, "I can help you when you come back but I have customers."

(Outside the store, FAR AWAY FROM THE STORE)

Toshiro let out another sigh as she walked even further, keeping her head down and her eyes to the cobble stoned walkway looking up occasionally. After she had ditched her companions she decided that she would head home. However she stopped when she thought of all the things Rangiku would had picked out for her in her absence. All of the _horrible, feminine flowery things_. Sheshuddered at the thought.

So Toshiro decided that she would go shopping and pick out a few outfits of her own, no skirts, no dresses, no blouses, low cut tops, anything with flowers and frills in short nothing overly feminine or feminine for that matter.

As he was walking two dark clothed mannequins attracted her attention. One of the mannequins wore a black sleeveless double button vest with a low neckline over a crimson silk button up blouse, a pair of formfitting double button pant- colored black and what looked like black platform Mary Jane shoes. She looked over at the other mannequin wore a short puff sleeved corset blouse colored red, a double layer petticoat skirt colored red on top and black beneath, black lace up boots, and black button up jacket with a ribbon belt around the waist. Toshiro stared at the mannequin foe a moment contemplating whether she liked them or not.

After a few minutes Toshiro walked over to the door, open the door and peaked in. Nothing but dark colors and clothing articles surrounded her. There were a few white items but most of them were blouses.

Taking a couple of steps in, toshiro wandered over to a shelf displaying a pair of folded up pants much like the ones she saw on the mannequin, on the shelf above that was different styled tops. All of them dark colored, some had ruffles, some had corset like middles and the others were plain.

Sighing in aggravation and annoyance to herself, Toshiro walked away from the shelf arguing with herself whether she should buy anything or not. After ten minutes of wondering around the store looking at pants, blouses and a few dresses. Toshiro decided that she would buy one and _only _outfit from the store and it would be a pants outfit.

Unbeknownst to her, Rangiku and the other were outside the store as well, arguing with one another whether they should go in or not. They had decided that we would split up and looked for the young lady. Ichigo was the only one who caught a glimpse of the white tresses that belong to the girl they were looking for.

Quietly entering the store, Ichigo's brown eyes rested on the small female and began heading over there to her.

Toshiro whose back was turned watched girls from what appeared to be the eleventh division lieutenant age to his lieutenant or Captain Unohana's age. Sighing for the fifth time, Toshiro looked down after shoe when she noticed a shadow accompanying her own and turned around. Though she was used to his feeling his reiatsu since he had no control over it and could recognize it from almost anywhere she still jumped back a little at the substitute shinigami's presence.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked his voice full of concern. Toshiro nodded and turned away a light blush spreading across her face. It was an awkward moment between the two before ichigo broke the silence when he looked down at the clothes.

"That's all you're getting?" he asked. Toshiro nodded silently. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and looked around the store, "Do you even know what size you are?"

"No." toshiro answered. Ichigo sighed and walked over to the register and started talking to a violet haired cashier. He then walked back over to toshiro. A minute later the same violet haired cahier came over.

"hello, I'm Keiko Shinitani." The violet haired employee said, "I'm here to take you to get measured."

End Chapter six. I apologize for not updating sooner. Hopefully this chapter was good. I would like to thank those who stuck with this story and saved it on their favs and alerts. I would also like to thank the game style savvy for inspiring me with the store names. The clothing style is Lolita if anyone wants to know. Their's all kind of Lolita from gothic, sweet, casual, aristocrat and many more. I suggest going to Wikipedia or Lolita both are good websites I recommend them if you're curious to learn more about it.

Thanks for reading and reviewing and hope to see your names soon, Remember pet your dog or cat(if you have a pet) and have a pleasant evening.


	7. Shopping and Sizes, pt 2

Sorry for keeping everyone waiting for so long I've been busy with things. I don't know when I can update again as I am having second thoughts about this story. I'm not discontinuing it or anything. Myomo chan, Black cat angel, Koolgy, UntensaZangetsu anyone else who alerted and faved this story during the past months. Arigato, Arigato gozamaisu! Now here's the chapter you've all probably been waiting for...

Chapter seven

Toshiro stared at Ichigo in confusion then back to the employee Keiko with the exact same expression, "Measured as in…" he stopped and looked down, Ichigo could feel the temperature get lower.

"Yes, as in we need to check the inches of your B.W.H miss." Keiko said as she pulled out a tape measurer and stared at Toshiro who was still looking down at her shoes, "What?"

Keiko cocked her head a slight fraction to the side and sighed softly, "Please leave sir." She looked over at Ichigo, cocking her head towards the door. "Ms. Toshiro take off all of your clothes."

"My what?" Toshiro asked Confusion and worry seeping in. She was starting to wish she ha stayed with Matsumoto and the others, At least she could explain to her what B.W.H stood for.

A few seconds pass before Ichigo left, leaving Hitsugaya and the store employee Shinitani alone. The two looked (One looked, the other glared icicle daggers) at each other in silence before the younger looking one spoke.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do I, Why should I remove my clothes?"

"Because it's easier to measure and more accurate."

Silence….Silence Again….More Silence

"Oh." _So that's why for better accuracy. I still don't want to it especially in front of her_

Toshiro looked down at the clothes she was wearing, "Do I have to take everything off?" Hitsugaya was praying in his mind that perhaps she would only have to take off her socks, or her the dress she was wearing. Not that she didn't like the- who was she kidding she HATED the dresses, It just reminded her that she was no longer a male but a female.

"No, you can leave your underclothes on." Keiko answered, holding some measuring tape. "I'll turn around so you can undress."

Sighing Hitsugaya slowly and reluctantly began to remove her clothes, leaving nothing but a pair of black lace panties and a bra several sizes too big. _Damn you Matsumoto._

Keiko lips curled upward into a small smile, "That bras a little…"She trailed off, the smile slowly fading. "Stretch your arms out."

(Three to Five minute later)

"36 B, 24 W and 36 H. Not what I expect from someone your age." She said as she rolled up the tape, "You can leave now. Your purchases will be at the front." A single green colored nail pointed towards the door.

Not waiting any second longer Toshiro unlocked and calmly bolted out the door, running into a pair of familiar body parts.

"Taicho there you are! We were looking all over for you! Why you have to leave us like that?" the owner of body parts said and asked in a single breath. A sad and concerned expression pasted on her face.

The smaller one growled inward, a couple of _ding ding_ sounds, a bell, grabbed not only hers but everyone else attention. Rangiku looked up to see a girl with platinum blonde hair and hazel green eyes hitting a small bell, She noticed that she also wore similar to Mimi but it was navy blue and had two crosses on the skirt. She looked tired or maybe it was the eye shadow she wore on her lower eyelid.

"What kind of store is this?" Rukia tasked herself out loud, picking up a red ribbon, holding it up eye level. Yumechika nodded, he too was intrigued about the style of clothing and colors "Yeah everything in here reminds me of a funeral."

"Then you obviously don't a thing about Gothic Lolita." Said the blonde from the cashier, "We're the darker older sister style to Sweet Lolita." She started to explain, "Our style involves darker colors, symbols such as crosses or bats." She grabbed the bag and started over to the group, "We also fall under the category Elegant Gothic Lolita which is a crossover with Aristocrat Lolita, A much classier, subtle Lolita style." She smiled at her words. "So is anyone gonna pay for that stuff or should I just put it back up?"

(-)(-)(-)

"Alright where to next? How bout that one?" Rangiku exclaimed, where the girls walking out wore modern clothings or at least nothing with a lot of lace and frills but denim and cotton. The store was called Azu-sa! She immediately rushed over too it when she saw a girl walk out wearing a stylish orange paisley print silk top with a brown belt around the waist, A brown and gold chain belted miniskirt and Gold sandals. The girl had Dark boyish hair and lavender eyes. She looked content with her purchase.

Upon entering the store, The tenth division fukutaicho eyes' lid up like Christmas light and she immediately ran over to the nearest rack, grabbing as many tops as she could. Everyone else entered a couple of minutes later. A feeling of dread washed over Hitsugaya as she watched her lieutenant run around picking out clothes knowing what was going to happen next.

"Taicho! Come here and try this on!" Rangiku called, She was standing beside a mannequin wearing a an outfit similar to the one, the girl from before was wearing. Only diiference was the color, The top was a light turquoise blue, the skirt white and gold with a gold chain and the shoes was a lighter shade of blue than the top. Rangiku eyes were still alit as she proceeded to remove the clothing from the mannequin, leaving it naked and heading to her melancholic looking captain.

_Why me? _

Well that's it. I'm sorry for not updating my loyal readers but I've been going through a lot of important things and had a rethought about this story. Myomo chan I would still like you update if you're even still reading this story. Thank you all those who reviewed, faved and alerted your support is truly appreciated.

Azusa is a store in the game called Style Savvy. It specializes it glitzy, glam, animal motif clothings. As for gothic lolita, My unnamed Oc explained that but if you need a better one then feel free to pm me!


	8. Keeping a close distance,pt 1

Hello Everyone! Arigato (Thank you) for sticking with this story, I apologize for not updating as often but here it is! Also Happy belated b day Shiro chan! Also thank you Ichiruki34 for reviewing each chapter, you're a true Nakama and thanks also Myomomo chan, your also a true nakama! And I want to thank Morgan for reviewing and Juandrie for doing the same as Ichi chan and Myomo chan! And I would like to thanks those who faved and alerted this story. So without further blabbing here's chapter eight. Enjoy!

Chapter Eight

The hanger fell to the ground as Toshiro threw it to floor; it made no sound due to the floor being covered in a burgundy carpet. She eyed the dress disdainfully as if it was some kind of weapon meant to torture into having a mental breakdown.

"Captain, what's taking so long?" cried her lieutenant from behind the door; she knew that the woman and her companion had more items for to try on. Why did Kami sama see fit to torture him? Wasn't being short and constantly mistaken for a child wherever he went enough? Shaking the thoughts out away Toshiro slipped the dress she was wearing off and the one she was holding on.

Teal eyes studied the dress as it adorned the body, making several mental notes on what she didn't like about the dress. One, IT WAS A DRESS! Two: the dress was form fitting, showing off curves that she wished wasn't there and Three: The v neck and silver flower shaped pin below it that would without it draw attention to her ahem, chest.

Now there were a couple of things that Toshiro did find likable about the dress mainly the length that was all. As Toshiro continued examining herself she looked from left to right before licking her pale rose pink lips and giving a slow graceful twirl, making the skirt move in a wave like motion.

Teal eyes widen _Why the hell did I do that?_ The question was immediately answered with perhaps she was just tired and needed to get some rest and besides its not like anyone saw her little twirl, her thoughts, however, were immediately discarded as rapid banging from behind her brought her back to her senses.

"Captain! Come on we still got a couple of more shops to go to, including lingerie." said Rangiku as she continued banging on the door.

"I'm going to get something to drink" Announced Ichigo as he headed towards the door, the watch on his wrist read 2:00 pm. It been several hours since he last ate and he was getting bored with watching Rangiku 'torture' the small captain with piles and piles of lacy, frilly garments.

Not paying any attention to him Ichigo sighed and walked out the store and headed for the pretzel stand he saw earlier ago, hoping it was still open.

"Captai-'' the maple haired woman words were interrupted by a loud banging as her captain stood in the door way, wearing the dress that Rukia had picked out.

Standing in the doorway was Captain Hitsugaya, an obvious scowl on her face, one hand stretched out keeping the door open, the other hung by her side balled into a fist.

Flashing a thumb up, Rangiku waved her hand signaling for Toshiro to change, and then she said the one thing Toshiro had been begging her to say since this entire ordeal started.

'Okay, we're done here."

And with that (and paying for the clothes) the gang headed to probably another store. Hopefully they wouldn't stay for an eternity.

(-)(-)(-)

Toshiro sighed as she took a sip from her smoothie, enjoying the sweet fruity flavor that ran down her throat. For once since this ordeal, Toshiro felt a little at peace.

Perhaps it was because she had ditched her lieutenant and her friends while they were shoe shopping. It hadn't been to difficult, seeing as how Yumechika had gotten into an argument with a random customer about feet size and everyone else was trying to break the two up it had been easy to slip out unnoticed.

"Are you following me Toshiro?" a familiar voice called, grabbing the 10th division captain's attention as she stopped drinking her beverage and looked up to find a pair of brown eyes staring down at her.

"I should ask you the same question, Kurosaki san, and it's CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!" She yelled putting emphases on the words Captain and Hitsugaya.

Ichigo just smiled as he sat down on the bench, and began eating his second pretzel (he had purchased four), pretending not to notice the icy gaze studying the twisted half bitten pastry in his hand while sipping her own drink.

"Want one?' asked Ichigo out of the blue, holding a cinnamon covered pretzel. The brown and gold seasoning glisten in the afternoon sunlight.

Taking the food out of the teen's hand, Hitsugaya took a small bite out before she began to tear off a small piece and popped it into her mouth, ignoring the silly grin that covered the substitute's face.

"Knew you would like It." he said earning a gradual smack upside the head, he winced as he watched the Gbed(Gender Bended) captain head for a nearby trash can, it was then he had noticed the smoothie stand beside him.

Dropping her cup in the trash Hitsugaya folded her arms and began walking back over to the substitute wanting to thank him for sharing his food and to buy another smoothie, they were really good! When a, make that _a few_ familiar voices floated to ears.

Turning her head around Toshiro immediately recognized the faces of the Gotei 13, though he didn't seen Head captain Yamamoto or Konmamura or Kurotsuchi anywhere though he did see the 12th division captain's lieutenant.

Taking a deep breath Hitsugaya turned around and headed back to his original destination. When he got there he immediately purchased his smoothie and started walking away, ignoring the orange haired male's calls.

'Hey!" exclaimed Ichigo, catching up to the white haired female, who paid him to mind until he grabbed her wrist rather roughly. "What's the big idea? Why do you seem so jumpy all of a sudden?"

Sighing, Toshiro pointed behind her watching Ichigo follow the direction where her finger was pointing.

"What are they doing here?" he questioned

"I don't know, "she answered, "I don't want them to see me."

Sighing Ichigo ran his head through the back of his head as they continued to walk until they was far enough from hearing or seeing range.

After a several minutes of walking around the couple entered a bookstore and began browsing, hoping to avoid unwanted attention.

"Thank you."

Brown eyes turned in the direction of the small captain who was indulged in a book that pictures of Japanese people, some dress in kimonos and others dressed in suits and attire of today. "What for?"

"For sharing your food, you really didn't have to."

"Yeah but I wanted to you looked hungry anyway." Ichigo said sitting down on a random beanbag and began flipping through the book he had picked up. "So when do you want meet up with up Rangiku and the others?" he asked.

Toshiro glanced over at Ichigo, "Not right now, Not ever if it means being buried in more of those things." She shuddered as she thought of having to dress up more and more and being buried in a mountain of dresses, skirts, blouses etc. She had only selected a few of her own clothes.

Sniggering Ichigo said nothing more as he continued to read his book, enjoying the near silent (music is playing on an invisible/unseen stereo) that existed in the modestly sized store. Brown eyes looked over to see his companion flipping the pages of her book intensely.

(Twenty Minutes later)

"Thanks for shopping at Barnes and Noble come again soon!" called the cashier as Ichigo and Toshiro exited the store, the sky had grown a whole lot darker since they had first entered.

"Let's find the others.' Toshiro blurted out as she began to walk to where she believed her lazy alcoholic, shopaholic lieutenant would be.

"I thought you didn't want to find them." Ichigo said

Toshiro sighed, "I don't," she countered, "I just want to find her and leave before anyone sees me."

"Fine." Was all Ichigo said as he stopped and looked around, "Lets go this way." He suggested as he grabbed the female's wrist and started heading in the direction he believed the others would be in dragging the small girl with him.

(-)(-)(-)

"Captain?"

"Brother?"

Both Renji and Rukia were flabbergasted to see the sixth division captain in front of them, dressed in a black tuxedo jacket matching pants, and a crisped white button up, and folded down collared shirt. On his feet were black loafers.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked first, as she stared at her brother in awe, he looked so handsome and regal in a suit.

"The head captain granted everyone some vacation time." Byakuya answered eyeing the merchandise that lined the shelves, "What are you doing in a place like this Renji?" he asked looking at white lace edged t-shirt with a picture of yellow bunny on the front.

Renji shook his head trying to shake off the embarrassment, "Actually we're looking for Captain Hitsugaya." He explained.

"Why would Captain Hitsugaya be in this store?" Byakuya questioned watching his sister go off asking a young blonde woman, if she seen said the person they was conversing about.

"It's a long story." Said Renji as he began to explain to captain the events that took place a few days ago and why they was in the store named April BonBon.

Well that's it. I apologize for not updating anytime sooner. April Bonbon is not mine, it's a store on Style Savvy, and it specializes in cute, playful clothes like t. shirts with bunnies, or puppies, ribboned skirts, flowered dresses etc.

I hope that helps. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Have a great Holiday Minna san!

'


	9. Almost Closing the distant, pt 1

Happy Holidays and all the other holidays celebrated around December 25th. This is a special update, so read review, enjoy and have an awesome Christmas tomorrow!

Review Alerts: Ichiruki34, Toshiro with love, and Koichi Hitsiugaya. Thanks a lot for telling me what ya think. And thank you Koichi for the correct spelling of Yumichika and Komamura (I don't use them much)

Thanks you everyone! And now here's chapter nine!

Chapter Nine:

"You really expect me to believe that?" Byakuya asked as he placed his cup down. The story his younger sister and lieutenant told was far from believable but they were both staring at him with calm, serious expressions on their faces.

"Well no," Rukia said rubbing her hands in her lap, "but it's the truth brother."

Slate gray eyes looked over to Renji who eyes lit up like stars as he pulled out his soul phone, pressed a few buttons then pulled up a picture.

"This is what Hitsugaya Taicho looks like now." He place the phone on the table faced upward so his captain could get a better view.

Azure tinted eyes widen slightly but it was hardly noticeable as he picked up the phone and examined the person in the picture. She did look like Captain Hitsugaya, she too had snow colored tresses though much longer reaching her lower back and her eyes though the same color were more doe like and softer but still had that same iciness. This girl had a softer, impish face and soft petal pink lips that were probably as soft as the looked. Her skin was a soft white color with a slight rosiness to it. Despite her physical difference this girl wore a scowl similar to Captain Hitsugaya and she did have that same iciness that the small captain possessed but…

"Here." Byakuya placed the phone back on the table and waved one of the many waiters over and handed him what looked like a credit card. "Send that picture to the other captain and message telling them what you told me attached to it Renji." Byakuya told the lieutenant who nodded and started doing the task right away.

"Well?" Renji shoved the phone in his pocket waiting for his captain to say something as he watch him sign some paper and took the card back before turning back over to face him.

"Do you believe us?" Rukia asked as she stood up from her seat. Reni and Byakuya followed after her, leaving the restaurant and a generous tip on the table off to look for Captain Hitsugaya.

(-)(-)(-)

"_Did you see that?" cried the blonde girl pointing to the streak of light soaring across the sky. The red head and brunette eyes lit up as they saw the streak too. _

"_Wow!" the brunette exclaimed, "It's heading for town!" she pointed to the town where the light was heading rapidly for it. Her emerald eyes were wide with anxiousness as she turned towards her friends/team mates. _

"_Time to transform!" shouted the red head pulling out a ring and slipping it on her fingers, the ring glowed a bright pink color that soon wrapped her body. Her friends did the same and it glowed and wrapped around them in the color blue ( for the blonde) and green (for the brunette)_

A multitude of Oohs and Aahs filled the theater as the dozens of girls sitting in their seats gasped in excitement and anticipation. The young inexperienced filled orbs lit up as they watched their favorite characters outfit changed into that of their supper form. Everyone in the dark room looked at least mildly entertained or amused well almost everyone.

Sitting in the fourth row, six chairs away from the aisle sat an orange haired male and a small white haired girl. Both of them looked bored out of their minds as they watched the three girls swing their weapons and shoot beams of magical energy out their palms.

"Kurosaki, why did you decide on this movie?" questioned Toshiro rolling her eyes at the blonde overly enthusiastic cheer and eating some popcorn her companion had so kindly offered to buy for them.

"Because." Ichioo began he too took some popcorn and ate some, "I figure that since is such a girly and childish movie none of them would look for you here? And even if they do look around."

Raising an perfectly shaped eyebrow Toshiro turned around and frowned. The theater was mostly dark except for the light coming from the screen and people cell phones here and there.

She nodded, even if Matsumoto and the others did look for her they wouldn't be able to see her and even if they did she could just slip away easily seeing as how the place was filled with girls about her size and bodies filled every seat around her.

"I see." Said Toshiro turning back around in her seat, just in time to see the brunette swing her weapon which was a giant fan and unleash a wave of green energy at the monsters.

(-)(-)(-)

"Have you've seen a little girl?"

The cashier shook her head and apologized and continue on with her job.

"Have you had a white haired girl?"

The worker said No as did several other people did in and out the store.

The group sighed dejectedly having searched a dozen stores in one hour trying to find the small gender bend captain who they had no idea had ditched them some time ago. It was beyond frustrating, Why was it so hard to find one person in this place?

"Lieutenant Matsumoto?" Called a kind deep male's voice another male's voice followed his and a softer more feminine voice after this one. The maple haired woman turned around to see the thirteenth, eight and fourth division captains standing a few feet away from her and her friends dressed in normal clothing.

"Captain Ukitake? Captain Kyoraku? Captain Unohana? What are you doing here?" Yumechika was surprised to see three of the captains in the human world and dressed in such colorful more modern clothing.

"What are all doing here?" asked Yumichika, he too was shocked at the captains' presence.

"Old man Yama decided to give everyone sometime off." Answered Shunsui ogling a pretty green haired girl wearing a pair of hip huggers walking pass him. A carefree smile spread across his face, "So we decided to come here. I'm glad we did."

The three nodded their heads in understanding.

"Is something wrong Lieutenant Matsumoto?" Unohana's deep azure eyes held worry as she watched the tenth division lieutenant own icy blue eyes dart back and forth as if they were searching for something or someone. "You seem distracted."

'Huh? Oh we're looking for my captain you see he um…" a hand with a phone on it the screen, lit up was a picture of her captain and a message below it. "Oh."

Ukitake pulled his hand back and the phone back in his jean pocket, "Renji send these to us. To all the captains really." He explained, "It's a bit strange I mean." A sheepish grin sat on the sickly captain's face.

"We'll help ya look for him." offered Shunsui bending his hat down over his eyes, smiling.

Everyone nodded. They could use all the help they could get. Rangiku told them to search the west part of the outlet while they would search the east part. They all decided that they would meet up back around the food court area which was located in the center of the mall.

(-)(-)(-)

"Well that was awful." Muttered Ichigo, he rubbed his temples, it would take weeks to get those songs out of his head though the ending song wasn't have bad. The words were pretty creepy as well.

Toshiro on the other hand, for some odd reason, had a soft smile on her face and was humming the ending theme. She wasn't smiling because she liked the film, it was torture sitting in that large room for 120 minutes, but because so far Matsumoto and the other hadn't found her yet.

"You okay?" Ichigo was now standing in front of Toshiro looking confused. "You're humming."

Nodding her head Toshiro started walking, Ichigo followed the teal doe eyed girl, "Where do you suppose we should go no-''

"Captain Hitsugaya!" another male's voice brushed the two ears as they both turned around to see Renji, Rukia and Byakuya?

Byakuya brow raised a bit as he stared at the small white haired girl. No doubt this was captain Hitsugaya who was now female. He- _she_ looked no taller than his sister falling a couple of centimeters shorter.

An awkward silence enveloped the five before Ichigo decided that it be best if they found a place to sit and talk.

Well that's all for now! Merry Christmas everyone! I wish you all a safe and awesome holiday! This is a special update because I usually don't update so early so this is kind of like a gift to all my friends and readers on this site! So Ja ne everyone! Oh and again I want thanks Ichiruki34, Toshiro with love and Koichi Hitsugaya and everyone who are reading this story. Merry Christmas.


	10. Almost closing the distant, pt 2

Twenty eight reviews! I'm so happy I think High heels and Hollows is one of my most popular stories! So here's a special update before the New Year!

Review Alert: Toshiro with love, Juandrie, and I hate my computer (aka Ichiruki45)

Story alert: Robinshere!

So enough blabbing on here's chapter 10 enjoy, also Juandrie the movie they were watching is something I made up though it was inspired by the power puff girls color schemes.

Chapter Ten

"Would you like a refill?" asked the waitress holding a large metal teakettle in her hand as she stood in front of the table accompanied by the group of five.

"Yes please." Spoke Rukia holding cup out.

Nodding her head, the woman poured the delicious warm hot chocolate beverage from the kettle and squirted a dab of whip cream on top. Rukia smiled as she pulled away and took a sip of the drink.

"Hmm." She hummed blissfully.

Nodding her head the waitress ambled off towards another table to help some more customers.

Ichigo watched as his friend took big gulps of her beverage before looking over at his friends. Renji was busy munching on a plate of orange flavored mochi. He took this as his chance to break the silence but before he could Byakuya spoke first.

"Do you know where she went?" he questioned, curious about who ands what this creature, this fairy was? Slate gray eyes looked to a pair of aqua blue ones for an answer.

Shaking her head Toshiro sighed, "I don't know." Was her response, "We have no idea of where she went." She took a sip of her tea before continuing, "but we do know that she'll be back."

Not saying anything else everyone continued to eat their food in silence, the sound of music from an unseen radio filled the air as well as the clinking of chopsticks on plates.

* * *

><p>"Any luck?"<p>

Yumechika, Ikkaku and the three captains shook their heads. They had searched the entire mall for her captain and had come up empty. Surely it shouldn't be that hard to locate one girl especially one with such an exotic appearance of white hair and turquoise eyes.

The maple haired woman sighed dejectedly _Honestly where could her captain be? _

"No." Answered Ikkaku rubbing the back of his head, "How can one person be so hard o find." He groaned sitting down in a close by chair. Everyone else did the same and sat around the table.

"I doubt Captain Hitsugaya would want to be found due to the condition he's in." Ukitake answered getting up and walking over to a sweets stand. The worker a small red head girl smiled as she handed another customer a cup of lemonade before going over to help her newest customer.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" She asked in a honeyed voice, leaning on the counter.

"Actually I'm looking for someone," Ukitake smiled at the woman noticing her slightly disappointed but still chirpy attitude. "She's looks about 133 cm tall, white hair and blue eyes and wearing a sundress with purple flowers on the bottom." he explained.

Tapping her lips thoughtfully the woman shook her head, "No but I'll keep a lookout though." She said as she walked over to a small oven and pulled out a batch of cookies and set them behind the display.

"Now you sure you don't want anything?" she took a bite of an almond cookie, cocking her head as she chewed.

"Yes I'm sure." He said walking away from the stand and back to his associates.

Looking up the brunet swatched his friend sit back down empty handed, "Did you get any information on where _Yuki chan _went?" everyone looked over at the chauvinist so called ladies man confusion plastered on their faces.

"Yuki?" Rangiku raised her brow they couldn't go around forever asking people "have you seen a little girl?" because the place was over running with children and yuki was a cute name.

"Alright." Clapping her hands together Rangiku jumped out of her seat, "I'm going to get something eat." She chirped before strolling over to an ice cream stand hoping that the sweet frozen desert would help her to think better.

* * *

><p>"And now here's a request song from table number seven." Said the cashier as she set a song and music soon begins playing on the radio. It started off with a violin solo and what sounded like a woman sighing harmoniously; her voice was soft and melodious as she began to sing in a fast talking voice.<p>

The girls at table seven who were all close to the ages of Ichigo's younger sisters and some a few years younger than them were all happily singing along.

_*Anata ni deaeta kiseki anata to sugoshita kiseki__  
><em>_Anata wo ai shite shitta mune no fukai itami__  
><em>_Yosete wa hiiteku nami ni kaeshita shinju no namida__  
><em>_Watashi wa sora e to itoshisa utai todokeru no__  
><em>_Miss you...need you...love you...__  
><em>_Blue mermaid*_

_*Nemurenu yoru wo kasanete wa__  
><em>_Hoho tsutau kanashimi ni saita hana__  
><em>_Kaeri wo sotto machiwabite__  
><em>_Iroasete hito shirezu chitta*_

_*"Ato sukoshi kirei nara..."__  
><em>_Eien ni ai sareteta no?__  
><em>_Oroka da to iwaretemo__  
><em>_Zutto sasagete itai aijou*_

_*Omoi wa umi yori fukaku inori wa sora yori takaku__  
><em>_Mune no setsunasa ni furitsumoru hoshi no kakera yo__  
><em>_Kuchibiru fureau tabi ni itoshisa tadotta tabiji__  
><em>_Anata ja nai nara__  
><em>_Sotto awa no you ni kieru wa__  
><em>_Kiss me...hold me...feel me...__  
><em>_Blue mermaid*_

_*Yobiau you ni hikareai__  
><em>_Mitsumeai nukumori atatameai__  
><em>_Arashi ga satte yuku you ni__  
><em>_Kokoro dake torinokosarete ita*_

_*Dare yori mo anata ga...__  
><em>_Suki dakara kizuite shimau__  
><em>_Ano hi no yakusoku wa__  
><em>_Kanaerarezu ni kudakete yuku to*_

_*Anata ni deaeta kiseki anata to sugoshita kiseki__  
><em>_Anata wo ai shite shitta mune no fukai itami__  
><em>_Yosete wa hiiteku nami ni kaeshita shinju no namida__  
><em>_Watashi wa sora e to itoshisa utai todokeru no__  
><em>_Miss you...need you...love you...__  
><em>_Blue mermaid*_

_*Anata wa dareka wo aishi watashi wa anata wo yurushi__  
><em>_Aoi umi no soko itsuka nemuri ni tsuku hi made_

_Omoi wa umi yori fukaku inori wa sora yori takaku__  
><em>_Mune no setsunasa ni furitsumoru hoshi no kakera yo__  
><em>_Kuchibiru fureau tabi ni itoshisa tadotta tabiji__  
><em>_Anata ja nai nara__  
><em>_Sotto awa no you ni kieru wa__  
><em>_So long...goodbye...over__  
><em>_Blue mermaid*_

The woman and the little girls' voice went on for hours Toshiro looked the cashier who had set the song out of the corner of her eyes and sighed when a buzzing noise and vibrating erupted traveled up her legs, her soul phone was ringing.

Not wanting to answer the phone, Toshiro let it ring until it stopped she didn't feel like explaining to her lieutenant who were most likely the one calling wanting to know where she was and why'd she left her.

"Here's your receipt sir." The waitress handed a sheet of paper over to Ichigo who pulled out a wad of bills and handed them to the red head who gave him his change back.

"We should probably go look for the others." Byakuya said finishing off the last of his tea.

Everyone agreed it had been hours since they all seen each other and the mall would be closing in less than two hours it would be wise to find one another and leave before it did and besides this was Byakuya's first time out in the human world (or so they thought) Rukia and Renji wanted to show him around to impress his captain and her older brother with the knowledge they had on this world.

Okay that's chapter nine I hoped you enjoyed it. The song they were playing for the girls at the restaurant was called Blue Mermaid, its one by profile page and it's my favorite song. The English translation is on my profile page and like bleach which belongs to Tite Kubo, Blue mermaid belongs to Hitomi Shinitani. Well I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter so read review and enjoy all what life has to offer you. Also Mochi is a japanese Ice cream that consist of ice cream wrapped in a sweet dough, it comes in flavor of chocolate, vanilla, green tea, red bead paste etc I hope that helps with those who want to know what it was.

Ja Ne!


	11. Closing the distance, Elegant timing

Hello Eveyone! Sorry for not updating sooner, been busy working on a new story but I think you all deserve to know what happens next so without further interruption here's chapter 11 of high heels and hollows, Enjoy!

Honorable Mentions

Reviewers: Ichiruki45 and Juandrie.

Alerters and Favoriters: Gewitterregendonner, the most recent one. Thank you for giving my story a chance and liking it.

Chapter Eleven

The sky was a rich deep blue color, streaks of violet painted on its surface as the moon slowly began to appear. It was a beautiful night too bad they couldn't enjoy it, they were far to busy searching for their captain who no doubt didn't want to be found. It seemed that all hope was lost until they ran into a person who said they might have seen her.

"She seemed rather shy and annoyed at something. Kept pulling on the top part of her dress, not sure why though she doesn't have much to show though." She giggled a little at her last words.

Unohana smiled, "Could you tell us who and where she went?"

The girl nodded happily, "She was with some orange haired kid, he was kind of cute," a blush dusted her cheeks, "I think they went that way." She pointed a bright green nail in the east where _KuroKashi, _the movie theater, a couple of shoe stores and some restaurants were at.

"Thank you. Have a nice evening." Unohana turned heel and walked back over to her companions.

"Well, did find anything out?" Ukitake asked, his voice laced with worry as he watched the building occupancy become less and less as people begin drifting away, a couple of the stores had already closed.

"Hitsuagaya taicho is currently with Kurosaki Ichigo. It appears they were headed in that direction." she turned her head east where it appeared to be a decent number of people wandering around mostly girls though.

"Where's the one place_ Shiro chan _wouldn't expect us to look for her?"

"Shiro chan?" Ukitake raised a dark brow, closed his eyes momentarily as a humored smile brushed his lips, "You know he doesn't like being called that." He reminded his old friend.

"Well we got her something. Shiro chan just seems more androgynous." Shunsui explained

Nodding his head as Ukitake noticed Unohana talking to two young girls dressed in military-esque dresses. They had the green shading and camouflage pattern but the skirts were bell shaped and the sleeves were puffy and a ribbon was worn around the neck. Never seeing anything like it Shunsui watched as more and more girls came out the store and more and more rushed in, cheerful, giddy expressions on their young faces.

The raven haired, blue eyed woman walked back over to where the two friends were thinking about where Hitsugaya could be or would even go for that matter, her gentle passionate smile still placed on her lips thinking of a couple places the younger taicho could be.

Toshiro ran a hand through her head as she sat next to Kuchiki Taicho on the bench in front of the dress store, mannequins dressed in a light blue wintry themed dress, a golden summery dress and a white gown most fitting for a fantastical wedding of some sorts. It was a strange silence as she watched Kuchiki get up from his seat and walk over to the store window and study the pale blue dress closer.

"You like it?" Toshiro found herself asking as she walked over to the always stoic captain. Byakuya looked down at the snow haired girl before grabbing her dainty wrist and pulling her in the store, unfortunately she didn't go willingly.

"Where do you think your going? Kurosaki said to wait out here!" she yelled snatching her wrist away and glaring icily at the sixth division taicho.

"He said to watch you as so you won't runaway again," Byakuya corrected Toshiro whose eyes narrowed in annoyance, "And second when do I ever listen to anything Kurosaki says." Even though it sounded like a question, it was obviously a statement.

Eyes still narrowed Hitsugaya turned her back towards the Kuchiki refusing to go anywhere near another store. She was tired of trying on clothes and rather be home or Inoue's place lying down in slumber. But as faith really seemed to love picking on her Hitsugaya felt herself swooped up in a pair of lithe but well toned arms before being carried into the store.

Kneeling down Byakuya placed Toshiro back on the floor who blushed at the gentleness the older male put her down with. He stood back up and brushed his pant's leg off before looking around the store.

Sighing Hitsugaya felt not much to do but to follow Byakuya around hoping that he wouldn't find anything and compliment on how pretty it made her. Slate gray eyes held up a beautiful violet dress that shimmered in the light. He saw another one just like it but white with a caplet wrapped around a small bit of the top half. He took this one as well.

"Hitsugaya taicho." The man's smooth baritone voice brought the smaller white hair girl attention to him. A perfectly shaped brow stared at the violet and white dresses both suited for taking a walk in the snow.

"That one." She pointed towards the violet one.

Byakuya nodded and placed the other one in the tenth division Taicho's arm much to Toshiro's annoyance. Teal eyes followed the man's body go further and further away where the counter was before holding the dress up and eyeing it with disgust.

_Are they trying to make me lose it? _She thought as she started to walk around the store, pretending to be interest in the articles it sold. _Its bad enough I'm even_ _a…a…this! _Toshiro refused to call herself the dreaded G-word she didn't want a current reminder of what she was at the current moment.

"What do you idiots know about elegance!" teal eyes widen as she heard Kuchiki san's voice and a door slam and click shut. Ichigo and Renji both looked dumbstruck most likely confused to why their friend was upset.

Shaking her head Toshiro watched only the two fiery haired males bicker about who fought was it that Rukia was angry only for her to come out and smack them both upside their heads with a anger rather roughly. A soft laugh escaped her rosy pink lips before she was hoisted into the air and hugged tightly around the waist from behind and a familiar voice grazed her ears.

Matsumoto picked up her captain and gave her the tightest, most loving hug she could give her. Ignoring the girl's struggles and commands for her to be release.

The three had just finished rummaging a lingerie store; well two of them, Ikkaku stayed outside along with five other muscular guys all unwilling to go in thee_ ahem_ store. Rangiku came out holding a small bag apparently she had done the shopping for her taicho.

"So where should we look next?" Rangiku asked, they had searched almost the entire mall and still had no luck as to finding her captain.

"Did you see that guy back there? He was so cute!' a girl said, intertwining her fingers and gazed loving into the cobalt twilight.

"Yeah but its too bad he had a girlfriend." A bemused smile graced her cherry red lips, "Although she was cute." The friend commented about the petite girl she and her friend had pass by.

"Yeah, she was like a little doll! I just want to take her home and dress her up and sleep with her every night!' her words held zeal as she clapped her hands excitedly.

The two girls walked pass the three shinigami officers, there words not missed by them. Rangiku carefully stalked over to one of the girls and received a bewildered look from them both.

"Can I help you?" the brunette friend asked eyeing the blue-gray eyed woman.

"I couldn't help over hear you to talking about a doll like girl." Rangiku stated sweetly, "Did she happen to have white hair and blue green eyes?"

The blonde's baby blue orbs widen, 'Yes! How did you know?"

Rangiku smiled and explained to the girls how she and the other girl were friends and they had gotten separated from each other. She then asked them where they seen her,

"We saw her sitting in front of Elegante Muse." The blonde pointed to a store a few feet down.

Rangiku thanked the two girls and dragged her associates to where they last said they saw her and Kuchiki at, hoping they would still be there. They were and had just entered the store. Rangiku stood a close distance away watching her captain from behind a mannequin. Ignoring the strange look she was getting from the third and fifth seated officer of the eleventh division.

Oh so carefully she stalked behind her captain, careful as to hide her spiritual pressure. She could see the dress, or bits and pieces of it such as the collar, the sleeves and the corner of the skirt. It was really cute.

Standing just behind Toshiro, Rangiku reached down and slowly began to wrap her arms around her captain's waist then hoisted her in the air in the tightest hug she could give her. Feeling the gbed( gender bend for those who don't know) captain tense up.

"Taicho, there you are! We were all worried and looking everywhere for you!" the buxom fukutaicho of the tenth division cried ignorant to her Taicho's struggling to get away from her.

"Speak for yourself." Ikkaku muttered only to be elbow in the gut by the maple haired woman who still held onto her taicho who arms were crossed over her not so buxom chest.

"That what you get for ruining the moment." Yumechika teased as he slipped off a pair of ivory gloves and pulled on another pair, black in color. Ikkaku rolled his eyes and watched as the buxom woman continued to carry Hitsugaya Taicho around most likely as so she wouldn't ditch them again.

Teal eyes glared at her fukutaicho who was smiling as she selected enough dresses to fill a wardrobe and casually walked over to the dressing room where Renji and Rukia was still arguing, Ichigo watched along with Byakuya. _They're still fighting? What a bunch of idiots_ thought Hitsugaya as she noted Byakuya watching eyes moving from his sister to _his_ lieutenant to the substitute shinigami.

"Matsumoto put me down." Hitsugaya said through her teeth as she ignored the all the doting eyes on her and the "how cute." comments she was receiving. Her request fell on deaf ears as Rangiku snuggled her closer all while talking about how adorable she was going to look in the dresses.

"Rangiku san what are you doing here" Ichigo asked, waving to the voluptuous woman who in returned waved back, a humored smile flashed on his face as he noticed the bundle of teal and white in her arms. Renji however broke into a loud amused fit as he shook his head and muttered on how ridicules Matsumoto looked holding Toshiro.

The temperature in the room dropped and Renji shut his mouth aware of the frigid reiatsu his team leader was exerting purposely at the moment.

"Abarai Fukutaicho." The words were spoken softly as she now stood on her own two feet, Rangiku having to put her down with the piles of clothes in her hands as she could try on.

"Yeah?" the red head answered.

"Shut up." With that said she stepped into the dressing room, threw the clothes to the ground and gazed at the watch on her wrist. The mall would be closing in forty five minutes that was more than enough time to try on the clothes, model them (stand still and spin around a couple of times) for Matsumoto and pay for the garments. Oh how wonderful note the sarcasm.

Okay that's a wrap even though this isn't theater. Military Lolita would be Lolita with a military theme, green, blue and white, blazers, camouflage design, dog tags metal etc but with a touch and feel of Lolita. Kurokashi means black sweets. Here is a link as to what military Lolita look like and other Lolita themed/styled dresses.

http:/ .com/gallery /26847027#/d4lintp Winter 2011 collection

http:/ .com/gallery/ 26847027#/d41ut88 Summer 2011 colection

http:/ .com/gallery/ 26847027#/d356iax Winter 2010 collection

these drawing to not belong to me. They are the property of Neko Vi of deviantart and aren't they just fabulous! My personal favorite is the winter loli (wa, shiro and classic one) military loli and Summer Punk lolita Teehee! : ) Remember read, review and stare at the moon. Ja Ne everyone!


End file.
